The Next Generation
by VentePaDu
Summary: Sequal to Rainy Day Activities...The children get put on to teams and start their life as Shinobi.Rated M for language just to be safe...Rookie 9 do play a big part in this side by side with the Children...much better than it sounds! Read!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

**This Story picks up roughly 12 years after the end of **_**Rainy Day Activities **_**and will be written in slightly different style…**

_Italics-_Thoughts

**Bold-**Time/Place

**In case you have forgotten:**

**Yoshiro-ShikaTema Boy Child**

**Nickname-Yosh**

**Nanami-ShikaTema Girl Child**

**Nickname-Nami**

**Enjoy and please Review!!!!**

**Chapter 1**

**Yoshiro's POV**

I walk in the door and just as I expected my father is on the couch and I can hear my mother in the kitchen. I walk over to the couch and sit next to my dad as I hear my mom enter the room.

"Yoshiro…Why are you late?"

"I got lectured by sensei for falling asleep in class…"

"Again?"

"Relax Temari. I fell asleep in class all the time and look how I turned out."

"Not helping Shikamaru."

"Sorry…"

"Listen Yoshiro…I don't think I need to tell you that falling asleep in class is bad. Will you try not to do it again. It seems like we have had this exact conversation many times."

"We have so I will finish it for you hun…Yosh…sleeping in class bad…don't turn out to be lazy like your father…don't do it again…and then you repeat something like don't be lazy like your father…is that about it?" Mom slaps dad on the head and they both begin to laugh. That's one of the things I like about them. No matter what the situation, whether they are reprimanding my sister and me or fighting…they always end up laughing.

"Mom, Where's Nami?"

"Outside practicing for her graduation exam. You should to I you want to pass."

"Mom…I don't want to."

"Yosh mind your mother. Now go outside and practice a little more tonight. Your graduation exam is tomorrow after all. A little extra practice won't kill you."

"Fine…"

**Next Day after Graduation Exams**

"This time around we had the whole class pass…Congratulations everyone…Now I will assign your teams. This year we have a strange girl to guy ratio so one team will have to be made up of two girls and one boy. It is a little bit different but that is what the Hokage has written here. And according to this list the team will consist of Yoshiro, Nanami and Ayame…" _Great I have to be on a team with my sister and the Hokage's daughter…This is just perfect…I am going to spend my whole time protecting both of them._ "The next team consists of…The next of…And the next of…and the last team of…Now that we have finished that, I need to make an announcement. You all have been given a slip of paper with a location on it. Meet up with your team and the go to that location. That is where you will meet your new Sensei. You are all dismissed and welcome to the life of a Shinobi."

Everyone begins to bustle about but I just lay my head on the desk in front of me. Dad says that every cloud has a silver lining. Well if that's true there has to be one on this one as well. I just have to find it.

"Hey Yosh! Let's Go!"

"Shut up will you! I'm coming!" I rise from my seat, gather my things and exit the classroom.

"What's wrong? Not happy with the team?"

"Shut up…I'm concentrating."

"On what?"

"I'm trying to find the silver lining in this situation."

"I'm sorry you got stuck with us but you are just going to have to suffer through it. I wonder who our Sensei is going to be. I bet she is really skilled and beautiful."

"She?"

"Yes you sexist. She…"

"That wouldn't make any sense."

"Why not?"

"Then there would be three girls and one boy."

"Your point?"

"It wouldn't be well balanced."

"Some teams have three boys and one girl."

"That's different."

"How?"

"It just is! Now look at the map and see where we are supposed to meet sensei."

"It says at the bridge. I wonder why we are meeting there."

"You wonder too much."

"I'm just a curious person. There is nothing wrong with that."

"Yea except that it killed the cat. Or should I say the sister…"

"Oh just shut up until we meet Sensei alright."

"Fine with me."

"So Ayame…who do you think our Sensei will be?"

"I…don't know. Maybe Ino Sensei or Kiba Sensei. They are both very skilled."

"I guess we will just have to find out."

"I thought I told you to shut up."

"You are only older by like a minute! Stop bossing me around Nami!"

"Here's the bridge but I don't see Sensei. She must be hiding. After all she is going to be a skilled shinobi.

"Or he is just late."

"I doubt it."

"We'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Nanami's POV**

"It's been half an hour! Where is Sensei?"

"Told you he was just late…"

"Shut up Yosh!"

"Please stop fighting you two…"

"Well…I can see we are going to have to work on teamwork…a lot." We all turn around and see a figure sitting on top of the arch. He leans backwards and flips so he lands on his feet.

"Sensei?"

"Hello…sorry I'm late I had to stop by the Hokage's office…anyway why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"What do you want us to say?"

"Names…likes…dislikes…hobbies…anything that you want to really…"

"Alright I'll go first…My name is Nanami. I like fighting, trapping my dad in the shadow jutsu while he's not looking and visiting my uncle in Suna. I don't like…I don't really know what I don't like and my hobbies are training, cooking and teasing Yosh."

"So you're a Nara eh? Your turn."

"I'm Yoshiro. I like being lazy and anything that involves laziness…napping, watching clouds etc. I'll work when I have to but not when I don't. I not a big fan of my sister's teasing and other things she does. And my hobbies are napping, watching clouds, and hanging out with my old man."

"And I'm guessing by the laziness attribute that Shikamaru is you're 'old man'."

"Yes."

"Alright you're turn."

"I'm Ayame. I like Ramen and helping my dad. I don't like how strict my uncle Neji is and my hobbies are…well…" She looks at Yosh and then turns away, blushing, before finishing. "Training with my mom and dad and eating Ramen."

"And another Ramen obsessed teammate."

"You haven't introduced yourself Sensei."

"That's right I haven't. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like training, teaching and other things. I don't like…many things and my hobbies are training and teaching."

"I feel like I know you so much better now."

"Yosh…don't say things like that."

"Now I want you all to meet at the spot on these maps tomorrow morning at seven o'clock sharp. Don't eat breakfast."

"Why?"

"Because you won't be able to keep it down." With those words he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"So training is going to be hard? What a drag."

"What did you expect? That is was going to be easy?"

"Let's go you two…" We leave the bridge and walk back into town. We walk until we see Ichiraku Ramen and Ayame runs in. Yosh and I chase after her only to find her poking her father, the hokage, on the shoulder.

"Hi Daddy…"

"Hey! Sit down sweetheart…what are these two doing with you."

"Daddy these are my new teammates. There names are Nanami and Yoshiro."

"I know who they are. I was there when they were born. You two sit as well. Order some Ramen…my treat!"

"Alright…" Yosh sighs as he sits down and I follow, sitting down on the stool next to him."

"So you three how do you like your Sensei?"

"He was on your team wasn't he daddy?"

"Yes he was…Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno made up my team with Kakashi Hatake as my Sensei."

"That's a strong team. And Sakura Sensei is a great Kunoichi."

"Yes she is…yes she is…and strong..." He cringes as if he is reliving a bad memory.

"Hey Daddy…when are you going to be done with work?"

"A little later than usual. Why?"

"I was just wondering if you could help me with my training some more…but if you're too busy I understand…"

"I'm sorry but I have a meeting tonight. Tomorrow okay?"

"Okay…"

"So when are you three meeting up with Sasuke again?"

"Tomorrow morning. He said that we should meet him at this spot and not eat breakfast." Yosh says sliding the map across the bar to him."

"Oh…so he is going to make you do that…"

"What?"

"Nothing you will find out tomorrow. Ayame (Ramen man's daughter), Teuchi, that was great. Thank you but I have to leave. Give these kids anything they want and just put it on my tab. You kids have fun. I suggest you get to know each other's skills a little better before tomorrow. Good luck and Ayame(Naruto's Daughter)…"

"Yes?"

"Don't show off too much. I will see you tonight."

"Alright. See you." He exited and walked around the corner.

"So what will it be kids?"

…:::…

"Nami we have to go home now and tell mom and dad about our team and all that other shit."

"If mom and dad heard you talking like that they would so kill you."

"That's why I don't talk like that in front of them. Well we will see you later Ayame."

"Alright see you tomorrow." She leaves and we begin to walk back home. I stare at Yosh and when he notices:

"What? What are you staring at?"

"Nothing…Nothing…"

"Nami?"

"Alright I was just curious about how she could have a crush on you."

"Who?"

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed…"

"Actually I haven't."

"Men…they are so oblivious."

"What are you talking about Nami?"

"Nothing. You'll figure it out eventually." I begin to run towards the house.

"Nami! Wait!" He begins to run after me and I pick up the pace. We reach the house in no time and I push open the door. As I run inside my dad picks me up and throws me on the couch. Then Yosh comes running in and he just places him under the shadow jutsu.

"Dad…that's not funny…"

"Yes it is. You know your mother's rules. No running in the house."

"Sorry…Now can you release me…please…"

"Alright since you asked so nicely." He drops his hands and his shadow shrinks back to normal size. I sit up and he sits down next to me with Yoshiro on the other side. "So did you meet your Sensei?"

"Yep. His name is Sasuke Uchiha."

"Sasuke Uchiha huh?"

"Yep…"

"Who else is on your team Yosh?"

"Nami and Ayame."

"Two girls huh?"

"Yea…they had an uneven girl to guy ratio…what a drag."

"No bad attitudes now…you have a strong team. Two bloodline traits in one team…now that is the ideal set up."

"I suppose."

"Listen…if anyone can make it work, you can Yosh. After all you have put up with Nami for almost thirteen years."

"Hey! Daddy!"

"I'm just joking…"

"Hey dad…I'll be up in my room."

"Alright Yosh but come down in about a half an hour. Your mother has dinner almost ready."

"Got it."

…**:::…**

"Hey Nami, can you go get Yosh?"

"Sure." I run up the stairs and knock on his door. "Yosh it's time for dinner." I get no response so I knock again. "Yosh? Are you in there?" Again I get no response so I open the door. "Yosh?" He isn't in his room but his window is open. I run back down stairs. "Daddy! Yosh isn't here…"

"What? Alright I'll go look for him. Hey Temari!"

"Yes?"

"I'm going to go look for Yosh."

"Isn't he here?"

"Not anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Yoshiro's POV**

I overlook the city from my favorite angle. I am sitting on the slanted roof of the Hokage building, about half way up. I lean back and look at the stars that have emerged. I let out a sigh and close my eyes. Knowing I had a tornado to return to at home, I decided to take my time. I might even sleep out here tonight. Let my mom cool off and my dad talk some sense into her. It isn't like I haven't done this before. I don't even see why they worry about me anymore.

As I begin to drift off into sleep, no thoughts cross my mind except what is to come.

…:::…

"So…that's where you are." I open my eyes slowly after yawning and see the face of my new Sensei. "Your sister came to me, frantic, and said that you left and didn't come back last night. I decided to come look for you and as I was walking towards the Hokage's office, I saw a figure up here and decided to check it out."

"Oh…it's time for our training soon isn't it?"

"Yes it is. You have one hour to be at the spot. Bring anything you need in the way of weapons."

"Fine…" I stand slowly and stretch. "I will see you there. Six o'clock? What a drag."

"Get used to it." With that he disappeared in a cloud of mist and I let out another sigh. I slide down the roof and make my way towards the ground again. I begin to walk towards my house and see that my window is still open. Instead of taking the obvious path: Sneak in…I decide to face the fire. I walk in through to front door and am met by my mom and dad. I sigh and wait for the yelling to come, but it never does.

"Yoshiro…where did you go last night?" My mom asks in a concerned voice.

"I needed to clear my head so I went to go watch the sunset and stars but I kind of fell asleep. Sorry if I worried you."

"You're right we were worried. Next time leave us a note or something alright?"

"Okay…I have to go get ready for training. I'll say goodbye before I leave."

"Alright." I turn and walk up the stairs. I am met by Nami.

"Where were you? I was soooooooo worried!"

"How are you this hyper, this early?"

"That doesn't answer my question."

"I needed to clear my head so I went to go watch the sunset and stars but I accidentally fell asleep."

"Typical."

"Are you ready for training yet?"

"Yes but you aren't."

"Just wait downstairs. I'll be down in a minute."

"Fine." She runs down stairs, skipping the last three like she does every morning. I walk into my room and pull the hair tie out. I begin to redo it as I hear a knock on my door.

"Come in." I mumble with my hair tie in my mouth. Nami opens my door. "What?"

"Ayame just got here so hurry up!"

"I could go faster if you would stop talking to me every five seconds."

"Jeez…you sure are cranky in the morning." She slams the door as I twist the hair tie around my ponytail. Like always, sections of hair fall in my face. I sigh and grab my fan from its spot by the door as I walk down the stairs. I see Ayame and Nami talking to my parents. I walk past slowly.

"Bye…"

"Be careful!" I hear my mom yell as Nami shuts the door. I let out a sigh and pull out the map that Sensei gave us.

"I know where this is. Come on…" I hear Ayame and Nami talking behind me. Well Nami talking behind me while Ayame gets a word in here and there. I continue to walk until we reach the spot. I see three pillars lined up in a clearing with woods surrounding it. Sensei is nowhere in sight so I get comfortable. I lean against one of the pillars but then see a figure appear in the middle of the clearing. "Well it was good while it lasted."

"Hope you all are well rested. Today's mission is to get these bells from me." He holds up his hand and I hear two bells jingle.

"Sounds easy enough." I hear Nami say from behind me.

"Trust me it won't be."

"So…Are you all ready? Good. Oh and one more thing. If you fail to get a bell form me, you have to go back to the Academy."

"But if there are two bells and three of us…"

"One of us will have to go back." I finish Nami's sentence.

"Very good. Now I will give you fifteen seconds to hide from me. Fifteen… fourteen…" Nami and Ayame burst into action as they hear the countdown start but I slowly stand. I look around me and discover where the best spot to attack from is a tree to the left. As he hits five, I jump into it and hide myself behind the wide trunk. "One..." I begin to formulate a plan as I unclip the fan from my back. I feel a kunai wiz past my head and hit the trunk behind me.

"Shit…" I whisper as I retreat further into the forest. I have my plan, the circumstances just have to be right to put it into action. I see Nami to my right and Ayame to my left. I retreat even further but then double back around to the other side of the clearing where I have a view of my Sensei. He is just standing there, twirling a kunai on his finger. I open my fan so that the first sun star is revealed. I swing it, causing the branches in front of me to be carved into. Sensei turns toward me and I jump down from my spot in the tree.

"Rather courageous, facing me head on."

"No I'm not the courageous. I'm just too lazy to run from you."

"I see. It's your move." I open my fan fully and stick it into the ground in front of me. I then sit down behind it. "That fan won't protect you from any of my attacks. Not to mention I could easily just get around you. There is no point in hiding."

"I am not hiding."

"Oh? Then what are you doing?"

"Waiting for teamwork to kick in."

"With what team? You mean the two people here," He threw a kunai to his left, "and here?" He threw a second kunai to his right.

"Damn it…now what?"

"Now…" I hear my sensei's voice from behind me but then he appears in front of me. "It's over." He picks me up by the front of my shirt and I barely have time to grab my fan before he throws me into the forest and into a tree trunk. I gasp for air and then hang my head.

"Yoshiro!" I hear a voice scream. "You would hurt your own student?"

"If he isn't strong enough to defend against such a simple attack, maybe he shouldn't be my student in the first place."

**Nanami's POV**

"That is a ridiculous philosophy. This is our first day as shinobi! You've been one your whole life."

"On my first day I only lost because I ran out of time. I took this same test. Except we had two hours. I'm giving you three."

"I see…Nanami…he is just trying to freak us out…he wouldn't actually hurt us…"

"Oh yes I would…did you not see what I did to that boy. He's out for a good couple of hours. You two are on your own."

"Yeah right! Yoshiro wouldn't go down that easy!"

"Oh he wouldn't? Then why is he still down?"

"Ayame…we really are on our own. We have to come up with a plan."

"I have one." She walks over to me and begins to whisper in my ear. "I'll use my byakugan to track his movements. If I can get close enough, I will hit his main chakra points. You will try to capture him in your shadow jutsu."

"Oh please take your time…I've got all day…What the?" He begins to run towards us with a kunai at hand. He swings and I close my eyes but nothing happens. I open them and see Yosh with his fan closed, blocking Sensei's attack.

"Yosh! You're okay!"

"Nami…"

"Yes?"

"Take Ayame to the safety zone, then come around and initiate plan B…"

"Plan B? Are you sure that will work?"

"Positive now go…" They both disappear from behind me.

"So you have plans eh?" I push him and he jumps backwards.

"What do you think we would have done? Come into this test with nothing planned?"

"I didn't expect this much of you."

"That was your first mistake."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Yoshiro's POV**

I open my fan completely and swipe the air with it, creating a gust of wind powerful enough to blow any normal shinobi away. But our sensei is no normal shinobi. He is an Uchiha. This is going to be more difficult than I thought.

He jumps back several steps. "So is this your brilliant plan? Hit me with wind? Because as far as I can tell, you can't really do anything with that fan." I just need to hold him here and the wait for Ayame and Nami to do their part.

**Nanami's POV**

"So that's the plan?"

"Yes all you need to do is calculate his blind spot. I'll do the rest."

"Alright but you are making it sound easy."

"Isn't it."

"No. The sharingan that he possesses is even more powerful than my byakugan. I don't know if we can get near him without him noticing."

"We can sure try." We begin to move towards the spot in the woods where Sensei and Yosh are fighting. When we are in sight of them, we hear two kunai whiz past our ears forcing us out of the trees and down in front of Yosh. Then he disappears from behind us.

"So I have new people to fight eh?"

"That's right." Ayame activates her byakugan and begins to charge as I start forming hand seals. My shadow stretches and just as I thought, he dodges it with ease but jumps into something else. A figure jumps down from the tree. Three…two…

**Yoshiro's POV**

One…

"Shadow manipulation complete."

"How?"

"You underestimated us. You decided we were weak without even knowing our abilities. I have both the Power of wind and the Shadow Manipulaiton. Let's just say that I was a late bloomer."

"What's that supposed to mean boy?"

"Nami got her Shadow Manipulation before I did. I was sort of jealous so my mom thought it would be a great idea to teach me how to use the fan. Little did we know, I would get my Shadow Manipulation a year later. Nami, Ayame…get them…"

"But…but then you will have to…return to the academy."

"I know…"

"I'm sorry Yosh but we aren't going to."

"Nami please just take the bells."

"No…we are a team and if we lose, we lose together. If one stays behind we all do."

"Yoshiro Nara…Release me…you have all completed this mission successfully."

"W-what?" I stutter as I release the jutsu.

"None of you are going back to the academy."

"Huh?"

"This wasn't a test to see your skills and to pit you against each other. It was a test of teamwork and to see how well you take care of you teammates. My sensei gave my team the same test. He told us this afterwards, 'A shinobi who does not follow the rules is scum but a shinobi who does not care for his comrades is worse than scum.'"

"I think I get it."

"You all passed and sooner than expected. You are all dismissed. I on the other hand have to go talk to the Hokage." He disappears in his normal fashion and leaves us standing there, confused.


	5. Author's Note

**AN: I officially have posted my own artwork for this story! None of it is really finished but if you check out this link you will be able to find it. There is also some artwork for my other stories as well if you have read those.**

Hawaiian-girl191 (dot) deviantart (dot) com

**I am currently working on artwork for:**

Rainy Day Activities

The Covenant of the Dead

The Next Generation

**Feel Free to check out the site whenever you want!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Yoshiro's POV**

"Nami…shut up!"

"Why are you always so cranky in the mornings?"

"Maybe because you always wake me up with your hyper jabber…ever think of that?"

"Nami…Yosh please stop fighting…we're a team aren't we?"

"Yes…I suppose it has been almost a year...damn…"

"What?"

"We don't have very good teamwork for a team of a year."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Nami…we are always fighting…We never get through one training session without bumping into each other…we're hopeless."

"Not hopeless…just in need of guidance." I turn around quickly and see a raven haired man standing behind me.

"Sensei?"

"I came to tell you all something."

"Do we have a mission?"

"Not exactly Nanami…"

"We have to go talk to my Dad?"

"No Ayame."

"Jeez…shut up and let him talk."

"Thank you Yoshiro…Let me just begin by saying that it has been an honor serving as your captain over this past year…"

"Now it's my turn to interrupt…_has?_"

"Yes has…I am…"

"You're leaving aren't you?"

"Yes."

"WHAT!?!?"

"Nanami stop yelling!"

"But Sensei…"

"No but's…I am leaving . That is my decision."

"Hey Sensei?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell us why?"

"Not exactly but I can tell you that it is for your own good and that you will be taken care of."

"Ha…I knew it…"

"You knew what?"

"That something bad would happen today."

"Well you were right. After this I will once again be considered a missing nin so…I can't say that I will see you later…"

"Just go."

"Yosh what are you saying?"

"Just let him leave. He can do what he wants."

"Well then I'll just leave. You three should get a new sensei soon. Goodbye." With a puff of smoke he was gone.

"How could you just let him leave like that Yosh? I can't believe you would do something like…"

"Shut up! We aren't going to let him leave and condemn himself as a missing nin. He is our Sensei and if we can get one thing right…it needs to be this."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Well…we are going to follow him."

**Two hours later**

"So I see that Kabuto delivered my message successfully."

"What the hell do you want with me now?"

"I want you to return Sasuke…"

"I thought I told you I was never coming back."

"But you still haven't completed your goal."

"I can do that without your help."

"Oh really?"

"Yes…I don't need borrowed strength to complete it. I only need my own…I was hoping the next time that I saw you we wouldn't have to fight but…" He widens his stance and put his arm between them as it began to glow blue and a chirping noise was heard. "since you threatened Sakura…I'm afraid I have to."

"I see…so we fight once again Sasuke…"

"Yes I believe we will."

"But there is one thing I don't understand."

"And what is that?"

"Why you brought your brats with you." I see a kunai whizzing towards our position and motion for the other two to jump out. We land behind Sensei and he looks at us out of the corner of his eye.

"What are you three doing here?"

"We aren't going to let you run again Sensei."

"I thought you three had more sense than to follow me."

"You obviously don't know us very well then."

"You three need to get out of here now."

"I apologize Sensei but I am respectfully disobeying that order. As are they."

"Why is that?"

"We won't let you do this to yourself…"

"I can take care of myself. As your Sensei…you need to listen to what I tell you."

"We are. Wasn't it you who said 'Those who don't follow the rules are scum. But those who don't take care of their comrades are worse than scum'?"

"Well yes but…"

"You're our Sensei but first and foremost, you are our comrade and friend. I don't know about these two but I would rather be scum than worse than scum."

"How is he still alive?" Nami breaks into our conversation. "Even Tsunade is gone now…so how is…he still here?"


	7. Author's Note 2

IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! READ!**

**Okay just want to let you all know, I am not dead just swamped. I have not had time to write very much in the past dew months because of my musical but now it is over so I should have at least a little time. On most of my stories I am almost done with another chapter but they aren't finished quite yet. So have patience! I shall continue! I am not giving up my stories because my live is busy, fanfiction just doesn't own my life…XD…but I will update ASAP!**


	8. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Yoshiro's POV**

**1 day later**

I sit next to the hospital bed, the events of yesterday running through my head. The attack, the defense, the hole in that defense, and most importantly, the outcome. I put my head in my hands.

"What did I do wrong? How…how could this happen? How could I let this happen?" I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Sakura Sensei.

"It wasn't your fault."

"How do you know? You weren't there! You didn't see what happened!"

"Maybe not but I do know…"

"You don't know anything! It was my job to protect her! I promised my dad I would! Now look what happened!" I turn my head back around and stare at the still figure in the bed. I close my eyes as a tear threatens to escape. I hang my head once more. "It's all my fault…I failed her…" A tear slides down my cheek and I feel the hand slide off my shoulder. I hear footsteps and the door slide open and then closed again. Knowing I was now alone, I let a few tears fall down my cheeks.

I can picture my parents sitting at home, my mom crying, my dad trying to comfort her. I sit up straight once more and let out a sigh as I wipe the tears from my cheeks. I stood and after taking one more look at the brown haired girl in the bed, exited the room.

**Three Days Later**

I lay on the slanted roof of the Hokage building, lost in thought. I haven't been home since that fight in the woods. I am a foolish little kid. I have no right to be a ninja if I can't even protect my own teammates.

I climb off the roof, walk into the Hokage building and walk down the long hallway until I reach the door to the Hokage's office. I sigh before knocking and hear a "Come in" from inside. I slowly open the door and walk in before closing the door behind me. I turn to look at the figure, hunched over the desk, writing on a sheet of paper. He glances up but then turns back to his work. "Oh Hello Yosh…What can I do for you today?"

I walk over to his desk and after untying the forehead protector from my arm, set it on the desk. He looks up at me with a confused look on his face. "What are you doing?"

"I'm done. I can't protect anyone and I don't have any skills as a ninja. I'm a failure."

"Your not a failure you just have to…"

"There is nothing you can say that will change my decision." I turn and begin to walk out but turn back. "You should also know that I'm going to Suna. Just in case my parents come looking for me." I open the door and see Ayame just reaching the door. I lower my head and brush past her, hoping she couldn't see the expression on my face.

**Ayame's POV**

"Daddy?" My dad let out a sigh before deflating and leaning back in his chair.

"Funny how one little incident can ruin a kid."

"Dad what are you talking about? Is that Yosh's headband?"

"Yep."

"W…why?"

"Cause of what happened in the woods Ayame. Even though he protected you he…well he says he failed both of you."

"But he didn't!"

"I know that and you know that but he doesn't. Let him got to Suna. Get his head together. He'll come back."

"They always do right?"

"Not always but Yosh will. After all his family is here. And that is the most important thing in the world to him."

**Yosh's POV**

**3 Days Later**

I let out a sigh of relief as the gates of Suna come into sight. As I reach them, I nod to the guards who glace at my passport before waving me through. I walk through them and then hear my name called.

"Yosh?" I turn to see my uncle standing there smiling at me. But I don't have the heart to smile back.

"Hello Uncle Kankuro."

"Why are you here? Where's Nami?"

"In a hospital bed."

"What?" I hang my head as I feel the tears begin to well up again but raise it as one slides down my cheek.

"I failed."

**Ayame's POV**

"Dad. We…" My statement is interrupted by a knock on the door. My dad holds up his hand to silence me.

"Come in." Yosh's parents come into the room. A frantic look on Mrs. Nara's face.

"Naruto have you seen Yosh? He's hasn't been home for days." Mr. Nara says as he approaches the desk. I step out of the way.

"I saw him three days ago." He slid open a desk drawer and pulled something out. "When he came in to give this back to me." He set the neatly folded forehead protector on his desk, the leaf embedded plate gleaming.

"Where'd he go?"

"To Suna." As soon as my dad got those words out of his mouth, Mr. Nara turned, walked back to Mrs. Nara and kissed her on the cheek before walking through the door. "Shikamaru come back here." He froze.

"Sorry Naruto. I may have a duty to you as a ninja. But first and foremost I am a father and right now, I have a duty to my son." And with those words he vanished.


	9. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Yosh's POV**

I sat on the railing of my balcony, feet dangling over the edge. "Mom is right." I mumble to myself, "There is nothing more beautiful than a sunset in Suna." Just then I heard a knock on the door. I unclipped the fan from my back and set it on my lap. "Come in."

"Yosh?"

"What?"

"We need to talk."

**Ayame's POV**

"Daddy?" He simply shook his head and slunk back in his chair. I ran towards the door as my dad called after me. I didn't have time to stop and talk to him. I had to stop Mr. Nara.

As I reached the gate, he was just walking through it, onto the road that led to Suna. "Mr. Nara!" He turned around and I ran to him, pausing to catch my breath when I caught up.

"Ayame? Is something wrong?"

"Don't go after him."

"What?"

"I know that you want to bring him back but I don't think he wants to come back yet Mr. Nara. I think he needs to escape for a little while. Leave him alone and he'll come back when he's ready."

"Ayame…"

"No you can't! If you do, he might never come back!" I lowered my head, ashamed of my outburst. "Why do you think my Dad let him go in the first place? He knows Yosh will come back. He has to. After all you and Mrs. Nara and Nami are the most important things in the world to him. He'll come back." I raised my head again. "I know he will."

**Yosh's POV**

"There's nothing to talk about."

"So that's why you came here unannounced and broke down as soon as you saw Kankuro?"

"What do you want me to say? That I failed everyone? That I froze and let my sister get hurt? That I broke promises that I had made one hundred time over to my dad? What?"

"Is that true?"

"Which part?"

"All of it." I paused and turned away before responding in a voice so low that it was barely audible.

"Yes."

"I see."

"You're mad."

"No I'm not."

"What?"

"I said I'm not mad. Why would you assume I was?"

"Nami has always been your favorite. She's smarter than me, has a better work ethic, not near as lazy and you've always loved her more than me. I know that and she knows that. I figured that since it was my fault that you would be angry with me." He let out a sigh before responding.

"She isn't my favorite and neither are you. You are my nephew and she is my niece. You are both equal in my eyes. If you seriously believe that it is your fault then I won't correct you but remember this. Your rookie team went up against one of the legendary Sanin. You reacted naturally. You felt fear. Everyone does Yoshiro. It's how we overcome that fear that truly matters." I didn't look up until I heard the door close. Maybe Uncle Gaara was right. Maybe I needed to make this right.

**5 Week Later**

**Ayame's POV**

"Naruto. It has been over a month since he left. You have to let me go after him."

"I don't _have _to do anything Shikamaru. Give it time. He'll come back eventually."

"He's my son Naruto. I can't wait for eventually."

"You can and you will."

"Think for one second. If it was Ayame who ran off," my dad flinched slightly at the thought, "would you wait for 'eventually'?"

"If it was best for her than yes."

"How do you know this is best for Yosh?"

"Because he reminds me slightly of myself."

"What?"

"Sure he's more like you than anyone else but he's determined like I was, stubborn like I was and hard on himself like I was. He's not just sitting in Suna twiddling his thumbs. He's not giving up."

"That's ridiculous." With that he turned and stormed out of the room.

"Daddy is he really going to come back?"

"Yes he will Ayame. Just give him some time to take action."

"Have you been taking to the Kazekage behind his back?" He was suddenly flustered.

"O-of course not. Why would you say that?"

"Uh-huh."


	10. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**One Year Later**

**Nami's POV**

"I need to talk to you both about an event that is coming up."

"Event?"

"Yes it is called the Chunnin Exams. You couldn't enter last year because they happened to be while you were in the hospital Nami."

"Oh."

"I have nominated both of you to enter it."

"But Sensei. For the Chunnin Exams, you have to have a group of three don't you?"

"And we reach the dilemma. Yes you do have to have a team of three. I have arranged for a third teammate to join."

"Who is he?"

"_She _is a year younger than you but has shown that she would be able to equal your skills in all categories. Her name is Takara. She is going to meet up with us tomorrow for practice."

"Sensei?" I lowered my head, dreading the answer to my question.

"Will Yoshiro come?"

"There is a slight possibility that he will appear there but judging by the fact that he turned in his forehead protector, it is a very small chance."

"But there is still a possibility?"

"Yes." I raised my head and looked straight at him.

"He's so dead."

**Yosh's POV**

"You wanted to see me Uncle?"

"Yes. You know that the Chunnin Exams are approaching?"

"Yes."

"I've decided to enter you in them."

"But that would mean…"

"Returning to Konoha. Yes."

"But I can't I…" I paused before responding. "Yes sir."

"Better. You're dismissed."

"May I ask you one question before I leave?"

"Yes."

"Why have you let me stay so long?"

"Because you did not want to leave."

"That's it?"

"Yes." I bowed my head slightly before exiting the office.

**Nami's POV**

**One day later**

"So you're Takara."

"And you must be Nami. And that must be Ayame."

"Yes. And you are, Ino sensei's daughter aren't you?"

"Yep."

"Enough introductions," I turned to face our Sensei, although my thought were elsewhere. If Yosh does come back, what am I going to do? "Nanami?" I snapped back to reality to see three pairs of eyes staring at me.

"Huh? What?"

"You okay?"

"Yes. Why?"

"We were worried cause you spaced out for a while."

"I'm fine Takara, just thinking."

"Girls, you two go start target practice, I need to talk to Nanami." I lowered my head and waited in silence until the other two were gone. "It's about Yoshiro isn't it?"

"Sensei, I…I just don't know what I am going to do if he does show up."

"What happened to all that confidence that you had yesterday. I believe 'He's so dead' were your exact words."

"I know and he still will be I just don't know if I can take him and the Chunnin Exams at the same time."

"Nanami look at me." I raised my head and looked directly at him. "You're ready, everyone here is. I have faith in you. Your team is the team that took on a Sanin with me. You can do it."

"Yes but that team was when Yosh was here and…"

"It doesn't change anything. You all have your strengths and your weaknesses."

"But what if we can't get teamwork right or…"

"Can I let you in on a secret?"

"Yes."

"When I was about your age, I abandoned my team for my own personal reasons." My eyes widened slightly at this new information. He was just like Yosh. "You want to know what happened to my team?"

"We got a knew member." I looked slightly to the left and saw a head of pink hair sitting on the railing on the bridge, looking at the water. "Takara's father as a matter of fact."

"Didn't that mess up your team?"

"Not at all. Sure we had some bumps and fights in the beginning but we got it together. And we managed to track down your rebel of a sensei here. Granted he got away but you know he had help."

"I think what Sakura is trying to say is that…"

"Is that a new team member isn't always a bad thing at that it can sometimes work to your advantage and you can be better off than before. Thanks Sensei."

**Sasuke's POV**

"Was that really what you were trying to say?" She turned and climbed of the railing before walking over to me.

"Yes and No."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The first two things yes that last part not at all. But hey if she finds it useful that's exactly what I was trying to tell her." I laughed slightly before turning back to my team. "Do you really think they're ready?"

"Yes I do."


	11. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**One Month Later**

**Nami's POV**

I stood facing my two team members when I heard the door open behind me, the packed exam room fell silent and I turned. All doubt was replaced by anger when I saw who walked through.

Yoshiro. A Suna forehead protector on his arm, two new male teammates at his side. They were both slightly taller that him, one with black hair, one with pure blonde. The one with black hair had scrolls on his back while Yosh carried his fan. My eyes narrowed slightly as I looked at him.

**Yosh's POV**

"Wow nice homecoming."

"I didn't expect anything else."

"It's like you just came back from the dead."

"Yea but you were someone they wanted to stay dead." I turned my head to the right and stared at my blonde teammate. "Just an observation." My attention was drawn back to the front as I heard footsteps approaching.

"Yosh, there is a very mean looking girl coming over here." I looked at a brown haired girl that was approaching. I took several steps forward to meet her.

"Yoshiro."

"Nanami. Where'd you get your teammate?"

"Being on the same team as the Hokage's daughter has some advantages. You?"

"Being the Kazekage's nephew has some advantages." I looked at her neck as something caught my eye. It was our clan symbol. "Where'd the necklace come from?"

"Mom gave it to me this morning for good luck." She fingered it as if to rub it in. "Jealous?"

"Not really. No."

"Listen Yoshiro. I don't know about the others but I am not going to forgive you just because you came back. You abandoned us. And that can never be forgiven."

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine." She turned and walked back to her team as I did the same.

"Who was that?"

"Whoever it was I wouldn't want to be on her bad side."

"That was my…" I paused as I tried to get the word out.

"Girlfriend?"

"Cousin?"

"Friend?"

"Schoolmate?"

"No, no, no and no. She's my sister."

"Oh. Tough man."

"Not really she just some brat."

"Maybe but she's pretty hot." I whipped my head around once more to glare at my blonde teammate. "Just an observation."

"She's not hot. She's scary."

"Alright here's how this is going to work. Kano, you are not going to comment on how scary my sister looks. And Kenji, you are not going to comment on how hot she is. We are going to focus solely on the Exams. Got it?"


	12. Chapter 10

Preliminary Fight

**Chapter 10**

**Preliminary Fight**

**Yosh's POV**

"You have all done a good job of making it this far." I looked around me. The number of participants had been cut by at least two thirds. Through the test and the Jungle test, many had dropped out. "Now for the Preliminary. The screen will display two names at random, those two people with face off. The winner is the one left conscious at the end, I hold the liberty to stop the match if I feel it is endangering the life of one of the contests. Now lets begin." The screen began to blink as it shifted through contestants names. The one name on top froze. It was mine. As the second one stopped my eyes widened slightly.

**Nami's POV**

My name. Perfect. The floor cleared and the proctor called us both to the center. As soon as we reached it, I began to speak. "This is the opportunity I have been waiting one long year for."

"You both know the rules. Begin." We both backed up and took our stances, he removed the fan from his back and I pulled a kunai out of my pouch. Then it began.

**Ayame's POV**

"What horrible luck."

"Actually I think they would prefer it this way." I turned around to see Yosh's two new teammates walking towards me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well that scary looking girl is very satisfied because she thinks she gets to kick his ass now. And Yosh, well he probably isn't too happy about it."

"Kano, after this fight, you better watch out for him, he won't be too happy. If he has to hurt her he is going to be all mopey again. Either that or pissed off beyond reason." I looked up at the blonde. "Just an observation."

"GOOOOOOO Nami!" I looked to my left at Takara. "Look at how close she's getting to punching him!"

"He's letting her do that." Again I asked the same question.

"What do you mean?"

"He could have finished this fight as soon as it started, but he's letting her get close so she gets all her anger out."

"She's too weak to fight on par with Yosh." Takara glared at the blonde. "Just an observation."

**Nami's POV**

I slid backwards on the floor and paused to take a breath. Yosh did the same but stood up automatically, not out of breath whatsoever. That just pissed me off even more.

"Stop going easy on me!" I screeched as I charged him again. This time my fist came in contact with his lower jaw and he flew into the wall, holding his fan out in front of him. "Hah. I told you to stop going easy on me. It will only get you hurt." As he got to his feet I continued. "I'm not that little helpless girl I was a year ago Yoshiro."

"I'm perfectly aware." He spat to the side and blood fell to the ground.

**Yosh's POV**

It had already been seven minutes. Nami was already tiring herself out and I had taken one of her punches head on. I'd say it was time to end this fight.

I opened up my fan and threw it up in the air before jumping on top of it.

**Ayame's POV**

"What's he doing?"

"So that's what he was planning."

"What?"

"This fights over."

**Yosh's POV**

I began to back up and as I descended, I jumped off of my fan, holding it by the edge. I began to spin in circles, gathering wind as I did. Then I stopped and pushed it with the fan. "I'm sorry Nami." I muttered as I landed in a crouch on the ground. I looked up and saw her cross her arms in front of her face as the whirlwind hit her. She flew into the wall behind her with so much force that when the wind settled, she sunk to the floor, her head hanging. I stared at her still form for several seconds before I heard the proctor speak.

"Match. Yoshiro Nara." I turned and walked up to the balcony where my team stood.

"Yosh you okay?" I let a small growl escape my throat before I let my arm fly. I put all of my anger and sadness into that one punch and when it made contact with the wall, I felt several of my knuckles crack. I held it there, my eyes clamped shut, my breathing heavy before I felt a hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes only to see Ayame staring at me sympathetically. I turned my head back to look at my hand, blood dripping down the wall, and shrugged off her hand before walking several feet away.

**Ayame's POV**

I watched as he walked away from me, sank to the ground and hung his head. I had never seen him this upset.

"Damn." I snapped out of my thoughts and looked up to see the one named Kano standing next to me. "Now that was scary."

"What a dumb move." I looked to my other side to see the blonde one. "That was his fan hand."

"And…"

"He won meaning he is going on to the next round with a broken hand." I gasped slightly as that sunk in. "Just an observation." I took a few steps but felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Kano?"

"Don't. You're the last one he needs comfort from right now. He doesn't believe that he deserves anyone's forgiveness and my guess is that after what he just had to do, it only got worse. Besides, someone's coming over to him right now."

**Yosh's POV**

I raised my head slightly when I heard footsteps approaching. A woman crouched down next to me and took my hand in hers. I pulled it out.

"Don't. I'm fine."

"Don't be stupid Yosh. You'll need it for the next round." She reached for it again but I stood up to get out of her reach.

"Just leave him be Sakura."

"But Sasuke…"

"If he doesn't want it healed, don't heal it."

"If he doesn't have it healed he'll be fighting one handed next round and…"

"Most likely lose." I turned to walk away when I heard him speak again. "But that's what you want isn't it? To punish yourself for everything that's happened. Let me tell you something. Losing won't make anything right. It won't make the last years events go away. It won't…"

"I'm not planning on losing." I cut him off, sick of his lecture already. "And you don't have to lecture me about what will happen and what won't. I have a brain. I can think for myself."

"Then why won't you let me heal it?" I whipped around and took several steps forward until I was right in her face. She gasped slightly before I spoke through gritted teeth.

"I don't need your sympathy. And I don't…" I was cut off when Kano yelled to me.

"Yosh! I'm up!" I turned back around, jammed my good hand in my pocket and walked over to where Kenji was standing next to Ayame. I stood on his other side and placed both my hands on the railing.

"Kano!" He looked up at me from where he stood. "Kick his ass or I sure as hell will kick yours!" He nodded before unhooking one scroll from his back.


	13. Chapter 11

In the Hospital Wing

**Chapter 11**

**In the Hospital Wing**

**Yosh's POV**

"I still say you should let them heal your hand."

"And I still say that you should go outside and play hide and go fuck yourself."

"Jeez…no need to get moody. But seriously…" His statement was cut off when footsteps came towards us. I sighed and leaned my head against the wall, closing my eyes in the process. When the footsteps stopped, I spoke, not opening my eyes to look at the person in front of me. "What do you want?"

"Your sister woke up a few minutes ago." I stood and stretched before responding.

"And what makes you think that I give a damn?"

"Because you're her brother."

"So?"

"And a decent person with a heart."

"Look Sakura-Sensei, I appreciate the concern I really do but it's not needed and when I want sympathy and concern you will be the first one I come to but right now…"

"So what you're planning is to push everyone here away and act like you couldn't care less huh?" I sigh a turn to walk away before she speaks again. "Oh I thought you should know. You're parents are here." I felt my eyes widen slightly but my voice stayed composed.

"So?"

"They're visiting Nami right now, she's convinced them to go to the final round with her. So they'll be sure to see you eventually." I sighed before turning around.

"Listen Sensei, I don't care that my parents might see me because…"

"But I think you do, and I know that you miss Konoha. The fact that you still refer to me as Sensei enforces my point." I turned back around to face her.

"Well Sa-ku-ra," I put as much disrespect into every syllable as I could muster," I believe that your character analysis skills leave something to be desired. I mean if you think that you have me all figured out after seeing me twice you are sadly mistaken."

"Oh am I?"

"Yes."

"Well I don't think I am."

"Well good for you!" I snapped at her. "I really could not care if you think you're right or if you think I am some sap who misses his mommy and daddy. But today, I am not in the mood for you're mindless accusations."

"Oh they're mindless now are they?"

"Yes. You may be some brilliant kunoichi but you don't know anything about me."

"Oh so last year when it wasn't even truly your fault, you snapped but now you're some hardass who could harm his own sister and not give a damn." I flinched slightly as I replayed the events from last year over again in my head.

"You have no idea what you are talking about. You weren't there."

"It doesn't matter, I've heard the story a hundred times over and I never heard of when you…"

"When I froze up? When I left my sister to be harmed instead of protecting her like I promised?" She opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off. "You want the truth? You honestly do? Fine. I carry that event with me every single day. It haunts me in my nightmares and I wouldn't even be here but my Uncle forced me to be. I wanted to avoid this place for as long as possible but considering that I had to come I just want to take these stupid ass exams and get the hell outa here because I know god damn well that everyone here including your beloved Sasuke is better off without me around." She tried to speak again but I covered her mouth. "I don't want your sympathy or your moral support. I just want to be left alone. This is the last time I am going to say it." I turned and walked off as quickly as possible.

**Nami's POV**

"Why do you want to go to the final's so bad? You need to get some more rest."

"No Mom. It's just a little bump on the head. And I really, really want to go. They're someone I want to see fight."

"Who?"

"I…um…"

"He's a newcomer from Suna." I turned my head and saw Sensei standing in the doorway. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. My head hurts a little but I'll survive. Um Mom, Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can I talk to Sensei alone for a minute?" My mom looked at my dad confused but he ushered her out the door. One they were gone, Sensei walked over to my bed.

"What is it?"

"How is he?"

"Well, fine I suppose. His hand is broken but…"

"What happened to his hand? Did I hurt it?"

"No. He punched the wall."

"What?" I asked, at how lightly he said the statement.

"Don't worry about it. It's his own fault."

"They can't heal a broken hand?"

"It's not that they can't…"

"They won't?"

"No, he just won't let them."

"What?"

"Sakura tried to heal it twice but he yelled at her both times."

"If he thinks he can go into the finals with a broken hand without getting…" Sensei raised an eyebrow and I changed what I was planning on saying. "He's cocky."

"No he just needs anger management." I turned towards the door once more and saw Yoshiro's two teammates standing there.

"What are _you _two doing here?"

"No need to get all defensive and such. We just came by to see how you were feeling and…"

"Bull shit."

"Well she has a mouth on her don't she?"

"Well she is Yosh's sister."

"Seriously leave before I have to make you."

"We just came here to ask you something."

"Ask me what?"

"We wanted to ask you to not be so hard on him."

"What do you mean?"

"He didn't abandon you or your little girl power squad."

"Yes he did." I said letting the insult slide.

"Okay now this whole lecture thing really isn't going to work if you keep interrupting. You really need to stop." I nodded before the black haired one continued.

"What we're trying to say is…well…"

"What we're trying to say is that every day he has tortured himself with the fact that he let you get hurt and he has spent every day, dusk till dawn, training his ass off so he could get stronger."

"And today when he had to fight you…" He paused.

"What?"

"You don't know what he did do you?"

"No." The blonde one scoffed and the black haired one began again.

"He could have beaten you to a bloody pulp but he cares about you too much to do that. Instead of using the attacks he would have on any other opponent, he simply used his whirlwind and knocked you out. You had no cuts or bruises on you when they carried you out of the arena." I looked up at Sensei and he nodded.

"I thought he was just getting bored with the fight or worried that I was going to beat him or…"

"He was letting you get those hits on him so that you could channel all you're anger onto him. So there wouldn't be anymore hard feelings or some other softy bull like that."

"No matter the reason he still abandoned us and…"

"No he didn't." My eyes widened slightly and I looked up.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that anyway to greet your Uncle?"

**Yosh's POV**

**Two days Later**

I sat on the slanted roof of the Hokage building, when I heard footsteps of the shingles behind me. I opened one eye to see my two teammates approaching. I sighed and closed my eye before Kano spoke.

"We're going to be late for the finals." There was a long pause before I sat up. "You know you were pretty hard to track down." I turned to look at him before he continued. "If we hadn't run into that Hokage guy, we probably never would have found you."

"Strange man that one. Is he how do I put this…bright enough to lead a village?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because he was yelling to no one in particular about how he was lost again or something."

"He may seem rather slow but he comes through for Konoha in a pinch." I stood up and stretched before jumping off the roof, down to the ground. My teammates followed and we began the walk towards my reunion from hell.

"Hey Yosh?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me the truth."

"About what?"

"You're tough-guy-that-doesn't-give-a-damn act doesn't fool us Yosh." I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What do you want me to say Kenji? That I am worried as hell to see my parents? That the whole reason I didn't drop out of the finals is because I feel I need to prove myself to them? And here's another little fun fact for ya. I am halfway planning to throw this match on purpose and hope whichever bastard I am fighting has enough balls to just kill me." There was a pause before I continued. "There you have it. The truth. An ugly little thing isn't it?" I began to walk again and we continued on in silence until we reached the finals where Kenji and Kano left to go sit in the stands. The last thing I told them was a lie of course but I would never tell them the whole truth.

**Nami's POV**

"So where's this newcomer you were telling us about?"

"He's not here yet. He's almost too late. He can't get disqualified."

"Oh he won't." I looked over my shoulder to see Yosh's two new teammates standing behind Ayame and me. "Are these seats taken?"

"No."

"Thanks." They sat down and the black haired one began to talk to Ayame. I sunk into my chair as I waited for him to walk through those doors.


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE 3

**I NEED YOUR OPINION!**

**GO CHECK OUT MY RECENT POLL AND IT WILL HELP ME DECIDE HOW TO WRITE MY STORIES FROM NOW ON. **

**DO THAT AND YOU'LL GET UPDATES. **

**DON'T AND WELL…YOU'LL STILL GET THEM BUT THEY WON'T BE AS FREQUENT (THEY AREN'T EVEN FREQUENT NOW BUT I'M SWAMPED. SORRY)**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS,**

**VentePaDu**


	15. IMPORTANT PLEASE READ

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE. PLEASE READ!**

**So…I'm not dead. **

**You were probably excited thinking this was a new chapter. I'm sorry but it's not. **

**For over a year, I have been in and out of hospitals with some serious medical stuff. I'm not going to bore you with medical jibber jabber but just know that when the apocalypse hits, I now have so much metal plating in my body John Conner would confuse me with a Terminator. (Over exaggeration for the win! It's really 2 plates and 12 screws.) **

**Anyway, I have literally been out of commission for a long time. When I had good days, I'd sit up and write some more personal things (My novel that I hope to get published soon) but those days were few and far between. **

**Now that I'm on the mend (FINALLY!) I am going to do my best to start updating again. It makes me sad that some of you got sick of waiting but for those of you that are still with me, I plan to make it worth your while. **

**Love you all,**

**VentePaDu**

**P.S. My X-rays look so bad ass. **


End file.
